Pie Surprise
by iunderstoodthatreference24
Summary: Raven enters the kitchen to find Beast Boy and a "special" pie that he apparently made for her. Will Raven like the surprise that's waiting for her in the dessert, or will Beast Boy find that the empath's not much of a sweet tooth? Fluffy one-shot with a little BBRae.


Raven entered the kitchen and let out a small sigh. There at the table was Beast Boy standing over a pie that he no doubt had something to do with one of his childish pranks.

'Why can't he act more mature?' She thought dejectedly. Despite what others thought Raven was actually very fond of the green changeling and even found a few of his jokes funny, though she'd die before she admitted it. Resigning herself to the likelihood that she was about to hear an explanation of another "genius" prank she entered the kitchen and quickly made her way towards the tea pot.

Beast Boy heard the doors open and smelled the familiar scent of lilacs with a faint whiff of ash. He looked up from the pie he had just taken out of the oven to see the expressionless empath enter the room and his face broke out in a wide grin.

"Hey Rae want some pie? It's fresh." Beast Boy exclaimed, standing up and moving to block his friend's path. While most would see this as a risky and potentially fatal thing to do Beast Boy knew that Raven would never truly hurt him. In fact he was probably the only person, besides Starfire of course, who had practically no fear of the half-demon. Even though he was thrown through the occasional wall he knew that Raven had a bit of a soft-spot for him. He also knew that she found him totally hilarious and couldn't live without his jokes.

Raven became annoyed even sooner than she'd expected and considered sending him flying out of the kitchen but decided to ignore him instead, not even correcting his pronunciation of her name. Instead she simply walked past him and started boiling water. Though slightly put off by her actions Beast Boy continued to watch Raven as she got out a mug and a teabag.

"Come on Rae I spent hours making this pie. It's delicious and it'll go great with your tea." Beast Boy pleaded and began poking Raven on the shoulder as she sat down at the table.

"First of all it's Ra-VEN and if you don't stop poking me you're going to lose a finger. And I'm not eating one of your tofu pies." Raven told him, a slight warning making it's way through her usual monotone. Even though he was fairly sure she was joking Beast Boy decided it would be best for everyone if he stopped jabbing. He did not, however, stop his attempts to get Raven to eat the pie.

"BUT IT'S NOT TOFU!" Beast Boy shouted directly into Raven's ear causing her to jump out of her chair and then glare at him over her shoulder as she moved further away.

"Sorry," he whispered with an apologetic smile, "but it's apple, not tofu. I made it special for you."

"That gives me even more reason not to go near it."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well with your track record of bad pranks anything "special" should be avoided at all cost." At this all of Raven's anger at his lack of maturity began to surface, "If you would just act your age once in a while then I wouldn't even have to think about stuff like that. For Pete's sake you're a superhero Garfield not some stupid kid. Maybe if you'd act like it then we could actually-" Her sudden outburst was cut off by the whistling of the tea pot and she realized, with embarrassment, that she had been practically screaming and swiftly moved to prepare her tea.

Getting over the shock of her loud accusations Beast Boy started to think about what she had said. Not about his maturity but the fact that she had used his real name. He hadn't been called that in years, even Cyborg, his best friend, didn't use his real name. As he thought about that he began to wonder what she had been about to say they could be.

His train of thought was cut off when he saw her heading for the door and he ran to catch up to her. "Wait! Rae come back you've gotta try the pie, you're going to miss the surprise." He said reaching out and grabbing her arm.

This was the last straw. Without warning the pie flew through the air directly into Beast Boy's face. Raven turned around observing her handiwork as the pan fell to the floor leaving most of it's content stuck on the changeling's face. She began to turn back towards the door but stopped when she saw something glittering in the mess that had previously been the pie. She stepped closer as Beast Boy wiped the pie off of his face and grinned sheepishly at Raven who stood in front of him with a questioning look.

"Surprise." He said holding up a simple necklace made of silver. It was nothing more than a small chain and yet it was the most obviously very well made and more expensive than most things he would buy.

"B-but why?" Raven asked shocked, slowly reaching for the necklace in Beast Boy's hand.

"Well when we went to that charity event at City Hall I realized that you weren't wearing any jewelry. Then when I was walking downtown the other day I saw this and thought that it would look really good with that black dress you wore so I got if for you."

"Why did you put it in the pie?"  
>"I thought it'd be a nice surprise. Sure backfired, huh" Beast Boy said chuckling and wiping more pie out of his hair.<p>

Raven felt ashamed of the way she acted as she realized that she had ruined one of the most heartfelt things anyone had done for her in a while. She felt even worse because this was something that Beast Boy rarely ever did and he had obviously put a lot of effort into it.

"Sorry" she murmured looking at the floor, no longer thinking that she deserved a gift or such a good friend. 'Maybe I'm not good enough to have someone like him watching out for me,' She thought dejectedly.

Noticing her sudden reluctance Beast Boy, like always, tried to make her feel better. "It's fine, I probably wouldn't even take a pie from me. It was pretty burnt anyway." He said, holding her chin and lifting her head so that she was looking him in the eyes, amethysts meeting emeralds. "Let's see what the necklace looks like on you!"

Raven slowly turned around and lifted her hair, allowing him to slip the necklace around her neck. Beast Boy stepped back and Raven looked around for something to see herself in.

"Here" Beast Boy said pulling a small mirror out of his pocket that he had brought for just that purpose. He held it up and Raven saw that the necklace did go well with her black leotard and would probably look even better with her black dress, though it wouldn't be practical while on rushed forward and caught Beast Boy in a hug neither of them saw coming.

"Thank you so much Beast Boy. I promise I'll wear it all the time." She said still squeezing him.

Beast Boy cautiously returned the hug and then broke out into one of the biggest smiles of his life. "Your welcome Rae. And please call me Garfield."

Raven gasped in surprise and blushed slightly, "Alright. Thank you… Garfield."

After the name had left her mouth she gave him a kiss on the cheek, quickly extracted herself from the hug, grabbed her tea, and began walking away before Beast Boy could see the blush that stretched from her forehead to her neck.

'Not Beast Boy," she thought with a small smile, "Garfield."

Beast Boy just stood glued the spot and looked at Raven as she left the room with his mouth hanging open. Then he shook himself out of his daze and let out a shout of joy. Then calming down he went to get a mop to clean up the mess on the ground. On his way he took out the mirror and looked at his pie covered reflection. He shrugged, just the hug made all the trouble more than worth it.

Meanwhile, elsewhere in the tower, Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg were cowering in a broom closet, hiding from hurricane of flying objects and exploding electronics that Raven's emotions were causing throughout the tower.


End file.
